1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe clamp wrench and more particularly pertains to a new wrench socket device for fitting the contours of the nut handles of the pipe clamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe clamp wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe clamp wrench heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,179; U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,933; U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,637; U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,697; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,066; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,616.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wrench socket device. The inventive device includes a gripping member having a hollow interior, a tubular upper portion and an enlarged lower portion which has an ovoid breadth which includes a pair of opposed end walls which are parallel to one another and a pair of opposed curved side walls which are curved toward one another, the gripping member further having an open bottom which has an ovoid shape which includes a pair of opposed end edges which are parallel to one another and a pair of opposed curved side edges which are curved toward one another, and further includes a wrench member having a handle member and a shaft extending therefrom and being attachable to the tubular upper portion of the gripping member. The wrench member may also include a ratchet mechanism which includes a tooth wheel and a pawl disposed in an end of the handle member.
In these respects, the wrench socket device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fitting the contours of the nut handles of the pipe clamps.